The Internet Is A Scary Thing
by MyMixedTape
Summary: Remember Chuck and his Supernatural books? Well it turns out that they have a very strong and rather creepy online following. What happens when Sam, Dean, and Castiel discover fanfiction?  Read to find out!


-Part 1-

As Dean approached their motel room he started to hear yelling coming from behind the door. Preparing himself for the worst he took out his gun and swung open the door.

"Are you KIDDING me! That damn Chuck!" Sam was so busy shouting at the computer that he didn't even notice Dean 's dramatic entrance. Dean let out a sigh of relief as Sam continued to scowl at the computer.

"Who does he think he is, writing a series on our lives?"

"I would say he thinks he's a prophet making a living exploiting our dark and twisted past." Dean cut in, "But we've known this for a long time now, and I thought you'd gotten over it already. What's up?" Sam's head shot over to Dean. He looked furious—and sick.

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up! I finally get some free time and I find out that our idiot writer friend has a sick, sick fanbase. They are disgusting people, every last one of them!"

"Sam, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the INTERNET! It's being used for some sick fantasies."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"Get over here and take a look at this crap." Dean walked over to the computer and saw a rather plain-looking website pulled up. He started to read the main text.

"What. The. Hell."

"This, Dean, is called a slashfic."

-Part 2-

Dean stared uncomfortably at Sam. "Okay, run that by me one more time." Sam sighed.

"Apparently Chuck's—er, our—creepy fans like to spend their time writing up cute little stories based on his books and posting them online. Thing is, some of these stories aren't so cute. There are literally hundreds of these slashfics. The one I showed you is apparently called a 'Sastiel' slashfic" Sam grimaced as he said this. Dean tried to keep a straight face, but instead burst out laughing. "It's not funny Dean!" Dean choked down his laughter for just a moment.

"So you're saying that there are people out there who fantasize about you getting it on with Cas? That's frickin hilarious!" He burst out in another fit of laughter.

"You think that's funny Dean? Well I wasn't going to do this to you, but you leave me no choice!" Sam clicked a couple of links and flipped the computer around to face Dean. "Read." He ordered.

Dean 's smile quickly fell into a look of horror as he read the page. "That's—that's disgusting!" He flipped the computer away and tried to block out the images he had just read.

Sam, as any good younger brother would do, continued to read the story aloud. "'_Dean tightened his grip around the angel's waist and pushed him harder up against the wall. Castiel's soft lips—_'_"_

"Please just STOP!"

Sam chuckled. "But it was just getting good!" he whined sarcastically.

"You win, this site is horrible."

"Yes, it is, but you haven't even seen the worst of it."

-Part 3-

"You sure about that?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Definately"

"How? How could anything be worse than what you just read?"

"I-I don't really want to explain..." Sam looked away uncomfortably.

"Oh come on Sam, how bad could it be?"

"Very." Even after what Sam had already said, Dean couldn't imagine anything worse than another "Destiel" story.

"Read me the damn story!"

"Dude, its not just one story. It's like a frickin cult. There are dozens and dozens of—"

"Just tell me then!"

"You know what, fine! But just remember that YOU asked for it!" Sam gave Dean one last pleading look, but Dean 's curious glare was unchanging. "Wincest."

"What?."

"Wincest. It's a combination of the words Winchester and incest. Figure it out, because I'm not explaining this any further." As Dean began to comprehend Sam's words, realization washed over his face.

"Son of a bitch."

-Part 4-

Castiel showed up at the motel the next day to speak with Dean. When Sam answered the door, he had trouble looking their angelic friend in the eye.

"I must speak with Dean." Castiel said in his usual flat tone. He walked right past Sam and over to Dean, who was laying on his bed. When Dean saw Castiel his face flushed red again, thinking of the sickening Destiel stories he had read the night before.

"Should I leave you two alone to talk?" Sam asked, a devilish smile crawling across his face. Embarrassed, Dean jumped up from the bed and in his flustered state tripped over his duffle and into Castiel's arms. Sam unsuccessfully tried to stifle a laugh and Dean glared at him.

"Are you alright Dean?" Castiel asked in the same serious tone.

"I'm fine!" he replied gruffly. Sam snickered from the doorway as Dean scowled. Castiel, noticing their odd behavior made the mistake of asking, "Why is it that you two are acting so strangely today?"

"It's nothing Cas." Dean interjected.

"Why don't you want to show him Dean? You were so eager to learn about it yesterday." Sam's devilish smile widened.

"Shut it Sammy."

"I do not understand what is going on. I want to see what you are talking about." Castiel stood there, very confused and very innocent, and it was hard to refuse him. Dean looked back and forth between Castiel and his annoying younger brother and finally sighed.

"You win Cas, I'll show you what we're talking about."  
Castiel's face brightened with a smile as Dean walked over to the computer and pulled up the website from yesterday.

"You're sure about this Cas?" Dean questioned one last time. Castiel nodded and began to read the story Dean had pulled up.

Much to the discomfort of the Winchester brothers, Castiel read aloud. "'_The angel's hands flew up underneath Dean's shirt and roamed his chest with a fevering curiosity to know every inch of it. When his hands had taken in all they could he broke apart from Dean and pulled the shirt over his head so his eyes could drink in the sight like sweet honey and nectar_.'" Castiel looked up from the screen. "I don't…understand."

Sam looked at Dean—who couldn't have been a brighter shade of red—and forced back a laugh. "Don't worry about it Cas," Sam replied.

"But I want to understand. Why would I be feeling Dean's chest? Is he hurt?"

"Just his pride." Sam mumbled. Dean glared at Sam, who just smiled.

Dean finally spoke up. "Cas, wasn't there something you had to tell me?"

"Well yes, but—"

"Dean, that's rude," Sam said slyly. "Cas is our friend and you know he has some trouble with human stuff. Explain it to him." With an innocent smile Sam sat down on his bed and watched the awkwardness unfold.

Castiel gave Dean an expectant, doe-eyed look. "Please?" he asked. Dean sighed.

"Fine, you want to know what that was? I'll tell you." Dean went on to explain slash fiction in graphic detail, including the unnatural pairings. By the end of his explanation Castiel's eyes were wide with shock.

"But that's—that's sinful! And you know that's not true right? None of that ever happened! I promise! I swear by God's name that I never, ever—"

"I know Cas, calm down. Of course these stories aren't true." Castiel's brow furrowed as he tried to understand. Sam was worried about the poor, confused angel.

"Cas, don't hurt yourself thinking about it. Just let it go." Sam comforted. Castiel sat wordlessly at the computer contemplating the story. After a good five minutes he spoke again.

"That is…truly sick."

* * *

**Author's Note: This pretty much sums up my feelings on slash fiction. Anyway, it was just a quick one-shot. Hope you liked it! By the way, if you're looking for a longer, funnier story, check out Winchester Family Therapy.**


End file.
